


Meet Me on the Battlefield

by DarkJophiel



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJophiel/pseuds/DarkJophiel
Summary: The opening cutscene of Fire Emblem Fates, but re-imagined as though Ryoma and Xander had had a secret relationship for years before Nohr and Hoshido went to war.





	Meet Me on the Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> One of the first fan fictions I've written, as I tend to stay with my OCs but I hope people will enjoy it regardless. This piece came to me while listening to Battlefield by SVRCINA and since I wrote it, I figured I might as well share it with the rest of the fandom.

One by one, his enemies died by his blade. Simply cannon fodder sent by Nohr, Ryoma mused, Raijinto ablaze in his hands. He could not let this army invade his homeland, threaten his family and their people. It is why, even as the eldest prince, he led his armies to defend Hoshido. His divine blade cleared the way for his own army, letting them charge forth onto the Nohrian invaders.

He straightened up and swung his sword down, Raijinto crackling with lightning. His eyes were drawn to the hilltop, where the Nohrian general stood commanding his troops. His eyes narrowed as he gazed at the invader. There was something familiar about this general, but Ryoma shook it off. It was possibly his imagination. Perhaps he crossed paths with this general before. It didn’t matter. He was invading Hoshido and Ryoma had to stop it.

“Nohrian general!” he called up. “You face the high prince of Hoshido, Ryoma! I challenge you to single combat!”

There was a long moment of silence, so long that Ryoma almost thought the general was going to refuse his challenge. Then, a voice was carried along the wind. “I will accept your challenge, ‘high prince’. But I am no general.”

Ryoma felt his blood turn to ice, his feet to stone. He  _ knew _ that voice, but it couldn’t be. He wouldn’t lead forces to attack Hoshido... Would he?

That general - that  _ man _ \- branished his sword high, using only one hand to guide his horse with a grace Ryoma was  _ oh so _ familiar with. “I am crown prince Xander of Nohr!” His horse reared before it jumped off the hilltop. On top of its back, Xander charged for Ryoma, killing any unfortunate Hoshido soldier in his path with one easy swipe of his divine blade.

For moments that felt like it stretched for eons, Ryoma stared at Xander, memories flashing before his eyes. Xander’s lips on his neck, his arms around Ryoma’s waist. A gentle touch of calloused hands, both of them having trained with blades since they were young. Flickers of passion, of secret nights shared away from both of their kingdoms. For even though they weren’t always at war, which one of their kingdoms would accept the affection they shared for one another, princes of separate kingdoms?

Ryoma thought -  _ hoped _ \- he saw the pain in Xander’s eyes as the Nohrian prince charged for him, their eyes meeting. The two of them had to fight for their respective kingdoms, even if it was against each other. His heart broke in his chest as he raised his blade and ran to meet Xander halfway.

 

_ A soft smile tugged at his lips. He held out his hands, palms up. “Meditate with me,” he invited amidst the singing birds. _

_ Xander visibly hesitated, then let out a quiet exhale. He sat down opposite to Ryoma, copying the meditative stance he was already in. He placed his hands on top of Ryoma’s, and quietly admitted, “I’m not sure how to.” _

_ Ryoma felt his smile widen. “I will teach you.” _

 

Their swords clashed with bone shaking strength. Ryoma distantly heard himself gasp from the power. They had playfully sparred before, in the days they had taken for themselves, but never with such ferocity. As much as Ryoma hated the thought, he had to fight Xander with the same might he would show any foe. Right now, they were not lovers hiding away from the world to be with one another. They were princes of opposing nations, fighting for the sake of their people.

So Ryoma could not hold back, not even for his Xander.

They met each other stroke for stroke, having long gotten used to the other’s fighting style. Xander always had the height advantage, even more so atop his steed. But that didn’t phase Ryoma. He was more flexible on his feet, could turn and move quicker than one on top of a horse.

Ryoma struggled to clear his mind as he fought Xander. He tried to convince his mind that this was just another enemy, that this one meant nothing to him. But holding Xander’s gaze, seeing his eyes burn with a light Ryoma saw when they were together, he couldn’t forget who he was fighting. It distracted him.

 

_ Xander laying in the grass, his golden hair seeming to have a light of its own in the sunlight. Shed of his armor, completely relaxed, while his horse grazed further along in the field. A tiny smile on his face, as if he was having a pleasant dream. _

 

In a flash, Raijinto was knocked out of his hand, landing on the ground several feet from his reach. Xander, seeming lost in the fight, brought down his blade for another strike. Ryoma could only stare as Siegfried came swinging towards his neck -

Until it stopped, mere inches from his skin. Ryoma looked at the blade, so close to having cut off his head, then he looked back at Xander, speechless. Xander’s chest heaved with labored breath, his eyes wide with the realization of what he nearly did. He lowered his blade slowly, and both of them took the time to compose themselves.

“I will spare you this one time, high prince,” Xander finally said, a shield coming down to hide his emotions from Ryoma. “Next time, do not expect me to be as generous.” Then, he turned from Ryoma and galloped away, disappearing into the fray of the Nohrian soldiers.

Feeling himself slightly trembling, Ryoma went to retrieve Raijinto, his heart pounding in his chest. His closest friend, his lover, his  _ Xander _ , was now his archenemy. One that he would have to fight to protect Hoshido. He didn’t know if he could deal with the pain if one day he had to slay Xander.

He didn’t know if he would have the strength to sacrifice his happiness for peace.


End file.
